Four Elements, Four Sisters
by ms.marie
Summary: four sisters, with the power of the four elements: fire, air, earth, water. what happens when they're kidnapped by a crazy scientist doing experiments on mutants? and how do they know Remy? then, they meet the xmen.
1. The Escape

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

**AN: Hey guys, well this is my first fic and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought of it!**

Alexandra ran, ran as fast as she could. Her breath was coming in short gasps, and she ached everywhere, but she ran on as fast as her long legs would carry her, her auburn hair whipping in the wind. Her life depended on it, as well as her sisters'. She made a sharp right, trying to throw off her pursuers; they'd been following her since she'd escaped their little hellhole.

**Flashback**

_She was sitting in her dark, dank cell. They had been there for around a month already. Or at least, so she thought. Down here you couldn't really tell when one day ended and another began. Right then, during her free time, when she wasn't being tested and experiment on or hassled by the guards, she was pondering on a way to get her and her sisters out of this horrible place. She thought she had come up with a plan when she heard heavy footstep thudding down the hall. They were coming. The guards were coming to take a mutant away again, for more testing, experiments, or more plainly put: torture. She was hoping they were coming to get her instead of one of her sisters._

**End flashback**

Her eyes started to water at the thought of her sisters, still stuck in that horrid place. Her escapade didn't quite go according to plan, as she was the only one that made it out. The tears threatened to spill.

**Flashback**

_Of course, the guards did come for her, her being the most powerful and most experienced of the four Stone sisters, since she was the eldest at the age of twenty-two. They had to send three guards to retrieve her, she was so resilient. She was a stubborn girl with a lot of fight in her; it just went with the nature of her powers, the element of fire. She could create it and manipulate it according to her will. She had ever since she was thirteen. But she didn't put up a fight today, it was part of her escape plan. She was going to be the weak, submissive little girl that she knew she wasn't and never was going to really be._

**End flashback**

She almost laughed at the thought of her ever being a weak, submissive little girl. She had never been either one of those in her whole twenty-two years of life, and she was never planning to be one. She was hot-tempered and stubborn, never giving up or letting someone walk all over you was her motto. She was dangerous, stubborn, and hot, just like fire. So she almost laughed, but didn't, for it caused a stabbing pain in her side as she ran past the buildings. She was looking for a certain place, where a man lived that she knew would be able to help her and her sisters, or at least he would try his best. She hadn't managed to lose the guards yet though, as they were mad that they'd been duped.

**Flashback**

_The guards were surprised that she wasn't fighting them as they took her down to the lab, but they just went with it, figuring that she was finally broken and had given up hope of an escape or rescue. Little did they know what she was planning. She shot a glance at each of her sisters as she passed, knowing that she might not see them again if her plan went awry. The first cell contained her sister of twenty years, Haley. Haley had platinum blonde hair, even though it was darker now because of the state of uncleanly ness of their "housing." She was a gray-eyed girl, pretty, but with brains to boot. She was the brains of the bunch. She also had the mutant ability to create and control the air. Haley looked back at her and could tell she was planning something, she knew it but she couldn't accept it. She mouthed "no" to Alex, but Alex shook her head at her. She moved on to the next sister, Marie. Marie was only 19, but already an irresistible beauty, with her chocolate brown hair and striking green eyes, that had unfortunately lost their sparkle due to their confinement here. Marie had the power to control earth. She saw the look in her older sister's eyes, and she knew what Alex was going to do. Her eyes hardened, and she nodded her head, knowing her sister had to do what her sister had to do. They were the most alike, yet they also argued the most, but Alex guessed that that was one of the ways they showed their affection for the people they loved. Marie knew her and her ways of thinking the best. They locked eyes for a few moments, and then Alex moved on. The last sister was the baby of the group, at the age of seventeen. Elizabeth was a blonde blue-eyed beauty. She was the emotional one. Liz could create manipulate water. Together, the four of them had the power of the four elements. She looked at Alex and tears cascaded down her porcelain face as she realized what Alex was planning. They all desperately hoped she would be okay._

**End flashback**

Well, their prayers were answered and she was okay, for the time being. But they were still there, and not okay. This made Alex want to cry, but she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't show any weakness, that just wasn't her. She was pretty sure she had lost the goons by now, but she still had a ways a way to go to get the help she needed. She didn't exactly know this city real well, and she was going on hearsay for the directions to her friend's house.

**Flashback**

_They entered the lab, and since she already seemed to weak and didn't have any fight, they decided not to drug her, figuring it wouldn't really matter. 'Ha, suckers,' Alex thought. They should've known better. Then, they turned off the power suppressor on her neck, so that they could conduct some experiments on her. But, since she wasn't drugged and was actually fully aware and alert of her surroundings, she was able to beat them. She was strapped down onto a table, but as soon as the scientists left the room to go report to their boss real quick, she burned those straps and leapt to her feet. She ran out of the room and down the hall, careful to avoid being seen. She ran quick, knowing she only had a certain amount of time before the scientists came back and where alerted to the fact that she was missing. She ran down the halls, towards her sisters' cells. But then an alarm rang; they must've known she was gone now. Just as she was about to enter the hallway where her sisters were contained, she was blocked by a steal wall._

_"No!" She cried, banging her fist against the steel. But it was no use; she couldn't get to them now. She had to get out on her own, without them. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but she knew she was no help to them if she just got caught again. So she bolted._

**End flashback**

And now here she was. On her way to a safe haven, and towards help. She just hoped she'd get her sisters out in time, before it was too late. Finally! She arrived at a rather large house. She ran up to the door and started pounding her fists on it. She didn't know how far behind her pursuers were, so best get out of sight quickly. Suddenly, the door burst open. Unexpected, Alex fell through the open doorway, into the arms of a boy with spiky blonde hair. She was already tired and weak, so she just let him hold her. She was out of breath from running and bout to pass out, but she managed to whisper one word.

"Remy," she said and then promptly passed out in the arms of one St. John Allerdyce.


	2. Meillure amis

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

**AN: Hey guys, well this is my first fic and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought of it! Sorry the update took so long, I don't really have a lot of time to write, sorry! I'll try harder next time! Just to clear some things up, here are the characters ages:**

**Alex: 22**

**Haley: 20**

**Marie: 19**

**Elizabeth: 17**

**John: 22**

**Remy: 22**

**Piotr: 22**

**Alex, Haley, and Elizabeth are all my oc's, and Marie is actually Rogue.**

John was shocked as the girl that just burst into the door passed out in his arms. But the shock quickly passed and he jumped into action. He carried the girl into the next room and over to the couch. He laid her down gently, trying not to aggravate any of her injuries.

"Remy!" he shouted to the older man. After all, she had asked for Remy before she passed out. He wondered how she knew Remy. He looked over at the girl lying forlornly on the couch. She was pretty tall, about 5 foot 7. She was slim, with long legs. She had auburn colored hair that fell past her shoulders. When he looked her over, he noticed she looked dirty, bruised, and worn out. He wondered what had happened to her. He reached a hand up to her face and brushed away a piece of auburn hair that had fallen in her face during her slumber. Just then Remy burst into the room. John instantly jumped away from the girl.

"What's wit' all de shoutin'?" He came to a startled stop next to John and John lifted a finger and pointed towards the couch. Then, Remy saw the girl lying there. "Alex, merde." He muttered.

"Alex?" John asked, confused beyond belief. Who the hell was this girl, what happened to her, and how the hell did she know Remy? " 'Ow do ya know this sheila?"

"Well, 'tis kind of a long story…" began the Cajun thief.

"C'mon, spill. Oy've got all day…" John sat on the comfy chair next to the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "First of all, who is the Sheila?"

"Well…" Remy sighed and sat down on the couch, next to Alex's feet. He ran a hand through his hair and began again. "Da "shelia's" name be Alex. She be one of me oldest amies. We met when we were both thirteen. She had just come upon 'er powers. 'er powers are much like yours, John. Yet, _she_ can also create it." John's eyes lit up as his friend described the girl's powers. Remy remembered the day they first met…

**flashback**

_Remy was at the train station down in New Orleans, waiting for his older brother Henri to arrive. He was wearing his trademark trench coat, and dark sunglasses to cover his demonic eyes. Just then, a young girl ran into him in her haste to leave. _

"_Ooof!" Remy quickly steadied himself and grabbed the girl's arms, to keep her upright. "Where ya be goin' in such a 'urry, petite?" The auburn-haired girl quickly shoved his hands off of her, "Leaving." She hurriedly brushed past him, shoving him out of her way. Just as Remy gathered himself together after his encounter with the rude girl, a horde of people came running at him. They were shouting._

"_Mutant! Mutant! You deserve to die, you mutie!" Remy started to freak out, thinking they had spotted him. He brought a hand up to his face, and found that his sunglasses were still covering his mutant eyes. ' ow would dey know dat I was a mutant?' He prepared to defend himself, when they all just ran past him, not even sparing him a second glance. 'Whew, dat was a close one.' His eyes beheld the wreckage of the recent train to come through. The fire department was busy dousing the fires still burning. _

"_Mon dieu, une destructive mutant." Remy muttered. Then, it clicked. THE GIRL! That's why she was running; she was the mutant that did this. Remy abruptly turned and ran after the mob, hoping to catch the girl before they did. He took the side streets, hoping to head her off. Eventually he came upon her. He grabbed her, with his right hand over her mouth and his left arm around her waist. She struggled and kicked him, trying to get free, but Remy kept a tight hold. He dragged the other thirteen year old into the alleyway. _

"_Ssshhhh…petite, ya be okay, Remy's trying to help ya, shhh." he whispered. She looked at him in mistrust, but she stopped struggling. He let go of her. She smacked his shoulder. "Ow! What was dat for?" he rubbed his sore shoulder._

"_For grabbin' meh and draggin' meh inta an alley!" she glared at him. He rolled his eyes at her and stuck his tongue out at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She turned back to face him. "Ah saw that! An' how old are ya?"_

"_J'ai treize ans." She gave him a puzzled look. "Thirteen. Et toi?"_

"_Ah'm thirteen, too."_

"_So, ya a mutant?" Remy questioned._

"_Maybe, what's it to ya?" she crossed her arms and glared at him. He took off his sunglasses and showed her his red on black mutant eyes. She gasped at the sight and he quickly put them back on. "Yah're a mutant!" She took a step towards him, unafraid of his eyes._

"_Yah're not scared of 'em?" He questioned wearily._

"_No, why would ah be? Ah…ah'm a mutant too," she confessed, "ah can create and manipulate fire, mah powers just came about yesterday, ah can't control them, so I ran away from home." She looked down, ashamed._

"_Where's your home?"_

"_Mississippi."_

"_Ahh, so yah're a river rat, eh?" Remy smirked, trying to lighten the mood. She glared at him again, and then smiled._

"_Then Ah guess that makes ya a swamp rat."_

End flashback

"We became best friends, even though she lived 'n Mississippi and moi 'n Nawlins. She stayed wit' moi fer awhile, then she went back home. She would visit every week end, and we talked on da phone practically everyday. We helped each other wit' our powers, and I also taught her some thieve tricks. But she stopped contacting me about une month ago, I was getting' worried. Now looks like ah had reason ta." Both boys looked down upon the unconscious girl.


	3. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

**AN: Hey, I really appreciate all of the reviews, but I crave more so keep 'em coming! Sorry the update took so long, I don't really have a lot of time to write, sorry! I'll try harder next time! Just to clear some things up, here are the characters ages:**

**Alex: 22**

**Haley: 20**

**Marie: 19**

**Elizabeth: 17**

**John: 22**

**Remy: 22**

**Piotr: 22**

**Alex, Haley, and Elizabeth, are all my oc's, and Marie is actually Rogue.**

Alex was peacefully slumbering, when her dream shifted into that of a nightmare.

_It was dark, very dark. Alex could barely see her hand in front of her face, much less where she was going. But she persisted on, determined to reach her sisters. She was in the underground labyrinth, coming back for them after making her own successful escape. She was weary, but she would not rest until she had saved them. She stumbled forward, when all of a sudden, a light blared. Looking around, she noticed that several torches lining the walls had burst alive. Turning around a corner, she came upon the first row of cells holding the captive mutants. There was an odious stench, making Alex cringe and bring a hand to her nose. It was coming from the cells. She peered inside the closest one._

_Inside was the slumped figure of a young mutant girl. She resembled a cat, pointy ears, tail and all. But open closer inspection, the girl was not breathing. Alex then came to the realization that she was dead. The twenty-two year old barely managed to stifle a gasp of horror. Looking around the room, she noticed that all of the cells held dead mutants. Alex had to swallow the bile rising in her throat. This was terrible, what happened? Her sisters came to mind, and she raced down the halls 'til she came upon the location of their cells._

_But when she got there, the cells were empty. Alex did not know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, that meant they weren't like all of the other dead mutants in their cells, but on the other hand that meant they could be anywhere, god knows what could be happening to them. Or, they could still be dead. Alex shuddered, and continued on her way, stumbling through the halls. The odd thing was, no one else was around. At least, no one living._

"_Where is everyone?" She whispered to herself, running a hand along the corridor walls to guide herself. She suddenly came to a halt. There in front of her stood a large, steel door. This was the door leading to the lab. Alex shivered; she had many memories of that room. All bad. But nonetheless, she reached out a pale hand to push open the door. It swung open and Alex entered the white room that was no longer pristine. For a moment she just stood in shock, staring at the scene before her._

_Blood spattered what were once bright white walls. The floor was also covered in puddles of dried blood. All the blood, and the stench had Alex retching. But the worst part was where all the blood had originated. Her three beautiful sisters were lying, mangled and battered, dead upon the dirty floor of the lab._

_Haley, the wise a sophisticated sister, stared up at Alex with dead gray eyes. The one who always knew the answer to everything, the one who comforted the rest of them when they cried. She had deep gash on her forehead. Her beautiful platinum blonde hair was stained a dirty pinkish color from all the blood. Her right leg was twisted at an odd angle, clearly broken. Her abdomen was covered in blood, Alex couldn't tell what type of wound it was. She finally tore her eyes away from her brainy sister._

_Only for them to land upon the third sister, Marie. Spunky Marie. Her and Alex were very similar, which caused them to get along as well as argue. Marie always gave off the impression that she could take care of herself. From her position sprawled on her two sisters, her lower half resting on Elizabeth's chest and her upper body sprawled over Haley's legs; it looked like she went down last. Alex was proud, but she wished none of this had happened. It wouldn't have if she had gotten them out with her in the first place. Tears sprang to her eyes, ones that she would not shed, as she took in Marie's bloody and bruised knuckles, and the arm that was burned beyond recognition. A bullet was lodged in her left temple. Her once vibrant emerald eyes were now lifeless._

_Alex's gaze shifted to her youngest sister, the baby of the group. Her little Lizzie. The tears finally fell as she looked over her little girl. The luscious blonde locks that adorned her head didn't cover the fact that her neck was at an odd angle; she obviously died of a broken neck. She had a bullet would in her upper thigh, and she was missing a few fingers from her left hand._

_Alex let out a sob of horror, crumpling to the ground next to the bloody heap. She was gone. They were all gone. Alex didn't even bother trying to force back the screams that erupted from her mouth._

John awoke to the sound of screaming coming from their living room. He quickly grabbed his lighter and jumped out of bed, running. He didn't know what to expect when he entered the room, but the sight before him wasn't it.

Remy's friend was thrashing about on the couch; her legs tangled around the blanket Remy had covered her with. She was screaming the word "no" over and over again. John rushed over to her, wanting to wake her up before she fell off of the couch and smacked her head on the coffee table. He took her by the shoulder and gently shook her.

"Hey, hey, wake up. It's just a nightmare." He nervously looked around the room, wondering where Remy was. This was _his_ friend after all. Alex's brown eyes shot open, and still caught up in her nightmare, she let a fist fly at the man standing over her.

Luckily for John, living with Remy had taught him some things. He quickly caught the small fist with his larger hand before it could do any damage. He wouldn't want anything to mar his pretty face. He snorted, now he was thinking like Remy.

"Hey, chill. Oy'm not gonna hurt ya, you were just havin' a nightmare." Then, recalling her dream, Alex broke down into gut-wrenching sobs, covering her face with her hands. John enveloped her in a hug, running his hands along her back, trying to get the poor girl to calm down. He didn't know what was going on, but he genuinely felt for the girl. Even if she was sobbing into his chest and getting his gray tee all wet. When her sobs started dwindling down and becoming mere sniffles, he pulled back to look at her face. "Feel better now?" The redhead gave a little nod, and scooted out of the embrace, even though it felt good. John was a little disappointed at the loss. "Ya wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really," she sniffled, wishing that there was a box of tissues around so she could blow her nose and dry her eyes. She was a little embarrassed about crying all over this guy over a nightmare. Even if it was horrifying. "Ah-ah'm sorry. Uh, fer, uh, cryin' all over ya like that."

"Not a problem, a pretty lady like you can use my shoulder anytime," he smirked, while instead of blushing like some of her sisters would of done, Alex just rolled her eyes. She was used to lines like that, being friends with Remy and all.

"Where's Remy?" She had thought she came to Remy's house, if so, where was he, and who was this stranger? Ugh, her head ached.

"Good question." She just stared at him.

"Okay then. An' who exactly are _you_?" _He should at least be able to answer that one,_ she thought.

"The name's St. John Allerdyce, also known as the Incredible Pyro, but ya can just call meh John," he gave a little bow with that. Alex actually let out a little laugh; this strange Australian was actually making her feel a little better after her nightmare. Now she just had to wait, so she could speak to Remy. He would be able to help her come up with a plan to save her sisters. She didn't want anything like her dream to come to be. So they needed to get to work, fast.


	4. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

**AN: Hey, I really appreciate all of the reviews, but I crave more so keep 'em coming! Sorry the update took ****so**** long, I don't really have a lot of time to write, sorry! I'll try harder next time! **

John and Alex were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking steaming mugs of black coffee, when Remy finally made his appearance back home. It was only 5:30 A.M., but after Alex's nightmare they both had tried to go back to sleep, yet they only got a few hours worth before they both stumbled into the kitchen, deciding that sleep was something they weren't going to catch. They shared a few incoherent words in greeting. They had been pretty much sitting in silence, sipping their hot beverages, until Remy had quietly slipped through the door.

Remy was just going to sneak back up to his room, hoping not to disturb anyone. And with his thief skills, that was entirely possible. He just hadn't counted on the houses other two occupants to already be up. He skidded to a halt in the middle of the hallway, and doubled back to the kitchen, studying his two friends. John was normally not a morning person, Remy was not used to seeing him up at this hour. Though, he suspected the coffee probably helped. Alex's auburn hair was wild and full of tangles, a result from a restless nights sleep. She was pale, with dark bags under her eyes. Remy sighed, wandering what had happened to his friend. But with her awake now, he could actually find out. He stepped fully into the kitchen, the light exposing him to its other occupants.

"Mornin'" He chirped, walking over to the counter and grabbing himself a cup of coffee. Wasn't as steamy, considering it had been sitting out for a while already, but it would do.

"Where were you?" John asked as Remy joined them at the wooden table.

"Jus' out, runnin' some errands, s'all," he brushed off the question. John gave him a suspicious look, but for now John let it go. "Alex? Petite, ya gonna tell me what 'appened ta ya?" he turned to her, concerned. His friend was awfully quite this morning. Granted, she wasn't much of a morning person either, he still found her silence disconcerting. Alex placed her ceramic mug back on the table, her slim fingers still around it. She let out a sigh.

"Can ah jus' get cleaned up first?" She looked down at her ratty and torn clothing she had been wearing since they day her and her sisters had been taken. "Ah've been in these awhile, and ah haven't had a proper shower in weeks."

"D'accord, the bathroom est de firs' door on de righ', Remy'll getcha some clean clothes," he said, eyeing her outfit. He wanted her to tell him what happened, but if she wanted to relax and clean up first he was okay with that. Alex nodded her auburn head and got up to leave. Remy stood up and placed both of their now empty mugs in the sink. "Remy'll make some breakfast, sos ya can 'ave somethin' ta eat aftah yer shower." He went over the fridge to gather some supplies, while Alex just nodded her head and headed up the stairs.

As Alex trudged up the stairs, she thought about how Remy was going to be able to help her. Sure, she had thought he would be able to, but really, what was he going to do? He was only one man. She sighed, and pushed open the wooden door to the bathroom, and started her shower. Alex peeled off her clothes and groaned when she realized that they were beyond repair. No amount of washing was going to help them. She was just going to have to throw them away, hopefully Remy wouldn't mind her borrowing his clothes for a while.

"'Ey John, can yah get some o' Remy's clothes for de fille," Remy asked, as he was currently standing over a skillet, cooking some eggs for their breakfast.

"Yeah, sure thing," John replied and headed up to Remy's room to find some decent clothes for Alex. John had been watching his friend interact with the girl earlier, he found it interesting. Remy seemed to genuinely care about Alex, which wouldn't really be unusual for friends to care about each other, but for Remy, well, it was. Remy didn't get too close with anyone, he was kind of guarded. Well, he would see how things panned out. John was also anxious to know what had happened to Alex. He didn't really know how they were going to help her.

Alex finished washing her auburn hair and she turned the water off. She grabbed one of the ivory towels and wrapped it around herself. The bathroom was filled with steam, for she had taken a long, hot shower, and the mirror was all foggy. As she secured the towel around herself, she stepped towards the mirror. With one pale hand, she reached out and wiped an area clear, just big enough so that she could see her face. What she saw was a stranger staring back at her. She gasped, running a hand over her sunken in cheeks and narrow face. She was only a shell of her former self. Her eyelids closed, and a few tears slipped through. She needed to stop, she did **not** cry. That was Lizzie's thing. She needed to be strong, if not for herself, then for her sisters. Taking a deep breath, she searched for the clothes Remy had promised. Outside the door Alex found black sweats and a red hoodie. She figured she'd have to at least buy some undergarments soon, since the guys most likely wouldn't have any. For now, hers would have to do. She slipped on the fresh clothes, having to tie the drawstring on the sweat pants tight so they wouldn't fall off her narrow waist. She found a hair tie and pulled up her wet locks. Well, now she was clean and feeling better, but she still had to tell Remy what was going. She gathered up her resolve and left the bathroom, gathering her clothes along the way.

Descending the stairs, Alex could smell something cooking, and her stomach growled in response. It had been a long time since she had eaten any real food. She didn't consider what they ate in that _place_ edible. She entered the kitchen, and placed her clothes in a trash bag. She looked up. Both boys were staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," both boys averted her gaze, turning back to what they were doing. John noticed that Remy's clothes seemed to swallow the girl up, she was too skinny. Remy placed several plates of food on the table.

"Eat," he demanded. He too noticed how thin she looked. He would wait until she had eaten to ask her about what was going on. Alex dug into her food with gusto, relishing the taste of Remy's cooking. After she ate her fill, she pushed her plate away with a contented sigh.

"That was good Rems, thanks."

"Pas de problem," he said as he gathered up the mostly empty plates and brought them to the sink. When he sat back down, he decided it was time. "Alex, what happened to yah?" Alex gathered her courage and began to tell her story.

**Flashback**

_It was the middle of the night, and a storm was brewing down in Mississippi. Alex was awoken from her slumber by a loud crash from downstairs. Looking across her room, she noticed that Haley wasn't in her bed. But that didn't surprise Alex too much, Haley wasn't very partial to thunderstorms, she was probably downstairs making herself a cup of tea or something. But then, what was the crash she had heard? Cautiously, Alex quietly opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hall. She looked at the door across from her, making sure it was closed. That was Marie and Lizzie's room. Surely they were still asleep. She silently crept down the stairs, pausing when she heard muffled voices._

"_We've got one, the other targets are upstairs." Still standing on the steps, Alex peered over the banister, looking into the living room. Men in camouflage and guns were swarming the room. Her sister Haley was sprawled out on the floor, a cup of tea emptying on the floor next to her. Alex had to stifle a gasp at seeing her prone sister. How was she supposed to save Haley? Was she one of their targets? Alex almost ran down the steps when one of the men hauled Haley up off the floor and over he shoulder. He then proceeded to walk out the door. Without waiting to see what would happen next, Alex turned around and quickly padded up the stairs, coming to a halt at her sisters' room._

_She pushed open the door as she heard footsteps starting up the stairs. Oh God, oh God, she thought, she was gonna be too late. She didn't bother shutting the door behind her; she just raced to Marie's bed and shook her awake._

"_Quick, Marie, we're being invaded. They've taken Haley; they're coming for us now. We need to get outta here, fast." As Marie jolted out of bed, Alex rushed to Lizzie's. "Liz, Liz, get up, we need to go!" she whispered. Lizzie's eyes widened as she took in what was happening._

"_What about mom and dad?" Lizzie asked. _

"_They're not after them. Ah suppose if we get out, we can lure them outside and away from them. Maybe they won't harm them," Alex formulated, taking the leadership role of the girls. She didn't have time to go wake up their parents, but maybe they wouldn't get hurt, after all, the three of them were the other targets. Dear God, she hoped nothing would happen to them, but she didn't have time for that now. She needed to get her and her sisters out. _

"_An' Ah suppose we have to go out through the window?" Marie asked, resigning to their fate. Marie made quick work of opening the girls' window. It would be a tight fit, but they would all fit through. The only problem was the drop. Their room was on the second floor, and the only one of them that could fly was not with them. But they'd risk it, as long as they didn't land funny, they should get away with just some bruises. "Lizzie, you first." The two older sisters watched as the blonde crawled out the window. "Wait!" Lizzie stopped her descent. Marie concentrated on her powers, and the tree that had been to far away to grab slowly extended a thick branch towards the window. "Grab onto that, and climb down the tree. Better than the drop." Lizzie did as instructed, Marie following closely after. As Alex was about to follow the younger girls, two of them men entered the doorway, through the door she had left wide open. They started screeching into their communication devices._

"_Targets have been found, they're escaping through a window. The troops on the outside can apprehend them before they get too far." Shit, they had men outside too? Dear Lord, they were screwed. Beads of sweat dripped down Alex's face as she worked out how to get away. There was nothing, god damn it! Bullets ricocheted off the walls near her, some crashing through the glass of the window. Then she finally decided to make her move. There were mutants, damn it, and she would use her gifts. She turned back to the room and sent a giant fireball at the two men, throwing them back into the hall. Then she scrambled for her exit, dropping down from the tree next to her sisters._

"_What do we do? We're like, surrounded!" Lizzie nearly cried, panic setting in._

"_We're mutants, aren't we? We'll do what we do best," Alex said, smirking. Marie returned the smirk. It was time to stand and fight, because they weren't going down without one. They turned towards the group of men that had dared to invade their home._

**End flashback**

"But there were just too many of them. Soon, Lizzie went down, and shortly after, Marie. Ah was the only one left standing, but Ah could see that as soon as Lizzie fell, the fight was as good as over. It was too long after they Ah went down too. Ah don't remember exactly what happened next, but the next time ah woke up, it was in a cell. Ah don't even know what happened to our parents! The only reassuring thing was that Haley, Lizzie, and Marie were down there with meh. Gawd, Remy, it was so awful in that place!" Alex let a few tears escape as Remy wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her what little comfort it could.

"Shhh, it gonna be okay, petite, we gonna get you sisters out, Ah promise," he stroked her hair as she cried.

"How, Remy? How are we gonna get them out? It's nearly impossible; Ah barely got out of there myself. What if we're too late? We need more help."

Remy pulled back and smiled at her.

"Den Remy get more help." Alex gave him a quizzical look.

"From whom?" John was wondering the same thing.

"Why, de X-Men o' course." John's jaw dropped. Remy was actually going to go ask _them_ for help? Remy turned to him. "Desperate times call for desperate measure, mon ami."


	5. The XMen

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

**AN: Hey, I really appreciate all of the reviews, but I crave more so keep 'em coming! Sorry the update took ****so**** long, I don't really have a lot of time to write, sorry! I'll try harder next time! **

The X-Men. Alex had never heard of them before, so before they left Remy and John filled her in on who they were. The X-Men were a band of superhero mutants, fighting for a peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans. _Pft, like that'll ever happen. But it was a nice thought._ But Alex had to admit that Remy was right, they were really the only people that could help her. And she hoped they would. But they had to act fast. Alex didn't want to leave her sisters there any longer than she had too. She just hoped that they hadn't decided to move base since she escaped.

So, here they were now, the three of them walking up to the big, mahogany doors of the Xavier Institute. Alex held her breath as Remy knocked loudly upon the door. For a while it looked like no one was going to answer the door. Alex was about to turn around and proclaim it a lost cause, when a beautiful redhead threw the door open.

"Remy!" She exclaimed, a shocked look upon her face. John frowned a little at being overlooked, but Remy quickly turned on the charm.

"Ey Jeannie! Y' min' lettin' Remy an' his pals in? We kinda need some 'elp-seems like it'd be right up de X-Men's ally, if'n you know what Remy means?" He smiled sheepishly at her. Jean was a little uncertain about letting them in. After all, Remy and John had been their enemies not too long ago…but they had said they needed help, and it wasn't in Jean to turn them away.

"Er, yeah, come on in. Just let me go get Professor Xavier," Jean left the door open for the trio to follow in after her. They were traveling down a corridor when one of the doors to Alex's left burst open. A tall brunette, wearing ruby red sunglasses, came out of it. Alex looked him over appreciatively before deciding that he wasn't really her type. Too preppy. When he looked up he spotted the redhead and began to speak.

"Hey Jean-" Then his eyes traveled down the group of people following her, eyes locking onto Remy and John, his expression turning sour, "wait, what are _they_ doing here? Jean, how could you let them in! They're the enemy!" Jean turned to face the boy, fury in her emerald eyes and her hands placed on her hips, arms akimbo.

"They are **not** the enemy, Scott! They stopped working for Magneto, why can't you accept that? They came to the X-Men asking for help, I wasn't going to turn them away. We're going to speak to Professor Xavier." A smug grin crept its way onto Remy's face at hearing Jean defend them to Scott. Jean turned to leave, but Scott stopped her.

"Wait-fine, but I'm coming with you," Jean nodded her head imperceptibly, as Scott fell into step beside her, giving a wary look toward the two boys accompanying Alex, and the group continued along their way. Alex wasn't sure what she thought of these people so far, but she was going to save her judgments until she met this Xavier guy, who seemed to be the head of the X-Men's operations.

They entered a room, which seemed to be a study of some sort, and at the desk sat a bald man in a wheel chair. Alex assumed that this was Professor Xavier. He looked like a nice enough guy; he seemed to give off this grandfatherly vibe.

"Jean? Scott? What is this all about?" He asked, his eyes trailing over the threesome standing slightly behind the duo. Scott looked to Jean for an explanation. The redhead shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know, but, uh-these three came to us for help," she explained, jerking her thumb back towards the trio still standing partially in the doorway. Charles Xavier turned to face the newcomers.

"How can we help you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Xavier had them move to the conference room, as well as gathering the rest of the X-Men, once he heard what kind of help Alex needed. Alex had to tell the room full of mutants about her and her sisters' capture and incarceration at the hands of mad scientists who had the support of the government. Alex had tried to remain detached throughout the telling of her story, leaving her voice void of emotion. The auburn haired girl didn't even notice when John reached over and took her hand in his. It was a small act, but for now it was all John could do.

"So basically I've come to ask you all to help me go back and rescue my sisters, as well as the other captives being held in that horrid prison. Remy has told me that you have the resources and the firepower to do it, and I believe him. So, are you in? Because I'm going back there with or without your help, but having your help would increase my chances at success," she turned her hard brown eyes to Xavier. Alex put up a tough front on the outside, but inside she really hoped that these people would help her, because if they didn't, she doubted she would come back alive the next time she went to the base. The old man steepled his hands and smiled at the young woman sitting in front of him.

"Give us a moment to discuss the situation. Meanwhile, I'm sure Jean here would be more than happy to lend you some clothes. She looks about your size." Alex flushed slightly as she looked down and realized she was still dressed in Remy's clothes.

"Thank you," Alex stood up to follow the redhead, who turned to her and flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Of course, it's no problem." The two women left and Charles turned to his X-Men.

"Well, what do you think?" He spread his arms wide, leaving the table open for discussion.

"We should, like, totally go! What those people are doing is totally wrong!" Exclaimed Kitty Pryde, the girl who could walk through walls.

"We'd be endangering ourselves…we don't exactly know what we're up against. Especially if they have government backing…" Scott countered.

"Don't we put ourselves in danger all the time? It's what us X-Men do!" Bobby Drake, who was one of the new members of the team, exclaimed, with a goofy grin upon his face.

"I agree with Bobby…we should do it," Ray Crisp, another new X-Man, chimed in.

"Okay, but we can't go in without a plan…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex followed Jean upstairs to her room. As Jean rummaged through her clothes in the closet, Alex took the time to examine the X-Woman's room. The walls were painted a light green, with the bed on one side of the room a deep forest green. Alex meandered over to the girl's dresser as Jean went through her closet. Jean had quite a few photos sitting on top of the dresser. Alex picked up a black frame that contained a photo of the entire team of X-Men. Her dark eyes scanned all the happy faces. They were all like one big family here. Alex frowned as she thought about her own. Her parents were most likely dead, and her sisters, god, who knew what was happening to them now? And what would if she didn't rescue them soon…

"Here, try these on," Jean tossed her a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain, light blue t-shirt. Jean turned her back to her as Alex slipped them on. They fit nicely, so she told Jean she could turn around.

"How about we go so what they've decided on?" The two girls made their way back downstairs to the conference room. As they entered the room, its occupants became silent. Alex went to sit next to her only friend in the room. Grabbing Remy's hand for support, whatever their answer may be, and turned towards the X-Men.

"So, have you decided? Are you going to help me, or not?"


	6. Ablaze

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for the plot and any characters you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

**AN: Hey, I really appreciate all of the reviews, but I crave more so keep 'em coming! Sorry the update took ****so**** long, I don't really have a lot of time to write, sorry! I'll try harder next time! **

"Okay, so we'll infiltrate their base from three points: north, south, and east," Scott spoke to all of the X-Men, plus John, Remy and Alex, in the room dubbed the 'war room'. They had agreed to help, and Scott, ever the strategist was coming up with their plan. Alex was relieved that they were going to help.

"The group coming from the east will be led by Storm. She'll be taking Shadowcat, Iceman, Sunspot, and Nightcrawler. South, led by Wolverine, will be Colossus, Pyro, Beast, Multiple and Berzerker. I will lead the north group, taking Jean, Gambit, Cannonball, and Magma."

"Ah didn't hear mah name in any of those groups," Alex's eyes flared. If this prick thought that she wasn't coming along, he had another thing coming. They were her sisters, and she was damn well going to help rescue them!

"Well, you haven't had any training, and I don't know if you've done anything like this before…" Scott trailed off, not really having a legitimate answer. He didn't know this girl and he didn't want her to end up being a liability to his team.

"These are **MY** sisters were talking about! Ah am sure as hell going to be a part of their rescue! And Ah have as much right, probably more, than any of you to take down the base. You don't know what Ah went through there, at the hands of them," her hands were balled into fists as she stared Scott down, daring him to go against her. Finally, he relented.

"Fine, you can come in my group. But, you're to stay with the group, no wandering off on your own to seek revenge or anything. Got it?"

"Got it." Scott turned his attention back to the rest of his team.

"Okay everyone, suit up and be ready to leave in twenty minutes." The X-Men filed out of the room to get ready. Alex had followed Jean, who had generously offered to lend her a spare uniform.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Infiltrating the underground base really wasn't all that hard. The operators of the base, though it was top secret, didn't invest in much security to keep people out; most of it was used to keep people in, as Alex knew all too well. The reason for the lack of security was the simple fact that the scientists didn't think that anyone would come looking for them. Sure, they knew Alex had escaped. But they must've thought she would be too frightened to ever come back and purposely search them out. Goes to show you that, even with all of the testing, how little they knew of their…guests. For Alex was no spineless coward. And her sisters were still in there; she couldn't leave them. Being the eldest meant that she was supposed to protect them from the evils of the world. So far she'd been doing a pretty crappy job.

Alex frowned at her trail of thoughts as she walked along the dank corridor, trailing slightly behind the rest of the group. If only she could silently slip away…

"Alex, you coming?" Jean questioned, noticing her fellow redhead lagging behind.

"Yeah, yeah, right behind ya," Alex silently cursed the X-girl for ruining her plan. Oh well, she just had to wait for the opportune moment. She snickered as she remembered the phrase from many of the late nights spent with Lizzie watching the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies. But she quickly sobered at the thought of her sister.

The group hadn't run into anyone yet, but they knew it was only a matter of time. Especially since, according to the information Alex had given them, they were nearing the cellblocks. After a few minutes of traversing the darkened hall in utter silence, Cyclops turned to make sure his team was ready before they entered the cellblock. Giving a cursory glance over his group, he realized one head was missing. A red head. And it wasn't Jean. He nearly growled, but that was more Wolverine's style. Instead, he hissed.

"Where's Alex?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was slinking through the halls, making her way towards the heart of the building. The control center. Her anger was brewing and a storm was raging inside of her, pent up fury begging to be released. And by God, she was going to release it. Going to release it upon the people that dared to think that they could imprison her and her sisters, not to mention all of the other helpless mutants they had captured, and get away with it. No, they weren't even going to know what hit them. But it would be Alexandra Stone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie was huddled in a ball, hiding in the corner of her cell, when she heard them coming. She pulled her knees in closer and tightly shut her eyes, praying they would just pass her over and move on to someone else less fortunate. But she knew that her prayers weren't answered when she heard the footsteps halt by her door and the jangle of keys. A burly, bald man strode over and hauled her to her feet, a tight grasp on her arm.

"No, no," she muttered, "please, don't." But the man paid her no heed and continued to drag her away. She didn't struggle; it was useless and she no longer had the strength to do anything but a weak protest. Whimpering, Lizzie was dragged down the hall to a set of steel doors, the doors that the mutant inhabitants all dreaded, for they led to the lab. The doors were opened and she was roughly pushed through. There was a large steel table in the middle of the room that Lizzie was forced onto and strapped down with leather straps. Her mind began shutting down as she mentally prepared for what was to come next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Haley shouted, grabbing onto the bars of her cell. Directly across from her one of the guards was tormenting Marie. Haley felt so helpless, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help. Grappling with the guard that was trying to rip off her clothes, Marie kneed him in the groin. She had let this happen to her once; she wasn't going to let it happen again. The guard, doubled over in pain, backed away swearing.

"Son of a bitch!" He straightened up and backhanded Marie across the face. The force behind the blow caused her to stumble and she raised one hand to her throbbing cheek. She turned to glare daggers at the man that dared to touch her.

Before the man could make a move to advance upon her once more he was roughly pulled back, slamming into the bars of her cell. He was gasping as he brought his hands up to grapple with the metal staff held against his throat. Then Marie could see her savior, as an auburn head peered from behind the guard to speak.

"Dat ain't no way tah treat a lady, homme," he said menacingly as he applied more pressure. The portly man's face turned an unsightly shade of purple before he paced out and Remy let him drop to the ground. Remy pulled his Bo-staff and arms back through the bars of the cell and quickly began to work on the lock.

"Get yah out in a minute, Cherie." His deft hands made quick work of the lock as it exploded in a shower of sparks. He opened the cell with a flourish, expecting some gesture of thanks. But all he received in return was the cold brush of her shoulder as Marie strode out of the cell to join the X-Men.

"What, no 'thank you'?"

"Ah could've taken care of 'im mahself," she stated defiantly, green eyes flashing. Remy scoffed.

"Didn't look dat way from where Remy was standin'."

"Well maybe _Remy_ should get his eyes checked." With that said, she turned her back on him.

As soon as Storm's team entered the cellblock (the northern and eastern teams ended up converging) the odious stench of unwashed bodies hit them.

"Like, eww…" Kitty pinched her nose and tried to wave away the stench that permeated the air.

"Hurry, rescue as many of the captives as you can. Go," Storm ordered. The X-Men quickly scattered, freeing mutants with their various abilities. Shadowcat was phasing them through the bars, Nightcrawler was 'porting them out to safety, Iceman was freezing the locks and then snapping them off, while Storm and Sunspot were herding them to safety.

On the other end of the hallway Cyclops was blasting off locks, Jean was using her telekinesis, Magma was melting the locks, Gambit was blowing them up, and Cannonball was leading the mutants out.

Most of the mutants ran once they were set free. But not Marie. She grabbed the Cajun's trench coat and dragged him over to Haley's cell.

"Get her out." She pointed at her sister, who was starting to panic. Gambit smirked.

"Thought yeh didn' need Remy's help, non?" Marie's eyes narrowed.

"Do it. **Now**."

Remy took the lock in his hands, charging it up. It made a high pitched ringing as it glowed a faint fuchsia color. Then it was no more, as it blew into tiny pieces. Marie swung the cell open and Haley ran out and gave her a fierce hug.

Despite how careful they tried to be, somewhere along the way someone must've tripped an alarm. Sirens started wailing and security guards started pouring in.

"Tahme tah go," Marie said, grabbing her sister and following the horde of mutants making their way to the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Wolverine's group was coming upon the southern wing of the base. This particular part of the lair housed the lab. Wolverine motioned his team towards him for a quick conference.

"Okay, here's the plan. Me and Colossus will take on the guards outside while Pyro and Beast take down the lab techs on the inside."

"What about us?" Multiple questioned. Wolverine smirked.

"You and Berzerker will release the mutants being held inside." Ray groaned, realizing Wolverine gave them the most boring task; they didn't get to fight anyone!

"On the count of three," Wolverine said. The six mutants prepared themselves for battle. Colossus armored up as Wolverine unsheathed his deadly claws.

"Three," Wolverine growled and charged the door, a full-metal Colossus trailing slightly behind.

"What happened to one and two?" Ray muttered.

"Ah, they're overrated anyway," Pyro smirked. Igniting his flamethrower, him and the Beast entered the fray, making their way past Wolverine and Colossus to the lab techs. This cleared the way for Multiple and Bezerker to enter the lab.

"Guess that means it's our turn," Bezerker mumbled, blue sparks jumping from finger to finger on each of his hands. Him and Multiple ran past he occupied security guards and lab techs and made their way into the sterile laboratory. They noticed that only three gurneys were occupied.

"I'll take that one," Ray said, indicating the bed on the far left. "Make yourself useful and get the other two." Multiple nodded and quickly multiplied himself. After giving out brief instructions, two of his multiples went to one bed while one accompanied Jamie to the other. A young boy was lying strapped to the bed, crying. Jamie realized he couldn't be older than six. The poor kid. Jamie and his multiple made quick work of the straps.

"It's going to be all right. We're going to get you out of here."

For Lizzie, the rest of the room was slowly slipping out of focus, as she attempted to escape reality. But her eyes focused for a few more seconds as someone spoke to her.

"Hey, c'mon, stay with me now. Everything's going to be okay. You're safe now," he assured her. With that reassurance, the last things she saw were two pools of electric blue.

After leaving Jamie to tend to the other two, Ray quickly jogged over to the last bed. It held a semi-conscious young blonde. He tried speaking to her, but she was totally out of it and eventually just passed out. He cursed as he looked at the straps that held her to the bed. The people that ran this place were monsters. How could they treat these people like they were nothing more than the dirt under their fingernails? Didn't they realize that they would be missed? Did they even consider that their lives were valuable, that they might've been worth something? After all, they were still human.

Why did he have to get stuck with the dumb rescue mission? He wanted to beat these people's faces in, punish them for what they've been doing.

Quickly undoing the straps, he cradled the girl in his arms. Of course he would get the unconscious one…he sighed, shifting the light girl in his arms as he made his way over to Jamie. All of a sudden there was a loud bellow and a thud before the door burst open. Ray was preparing to fight, when he realized that it was just a bloody Wolverine. Ray figured the blood probably wasn't Wolverine's, but he was okay with that. They deserved it. But Jamie stepped back a little.

"Got everyone? It's time to bail, Cyke said to meet at the jet. We're done here," he turned to leave, Ray and Jamie following with their charges. Upon exiting the lab, Beast took the young six year old into his arms, hiding him from viewing what lay around them. The guards may not have been dead, but they sure didn't look pretty.

Wolverine led the way out of the base. It didn't take long, for the way they came seemed pretty deserted. The jet was a sufficient ways away, hidden by foliage. As they boarded, Ray noticed that it was packed with mutant survivors form the base. Ray shook his head. That was too many. They should've never been there in the first place. Moving to the back, he placed the blonde onto a stretcher and strapped her on, so she wouldn't jostle so much on the ride. It reminded him uncomfortably of how he found her. Two girls ran over to them, the brunette shoving him aside as they rushed to the unconscious girl's side.

"Oh my God, Lizzie! Is she okay?" The older of the two asked, turning to Ray. Uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he muttered an answer.

"Yeah, I think so. I think she just fainted."

Reaching over, she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much, for saving her." The brunette also nodded her thanks.

"Ah-you're welcome."

"Okay everyone. Please take a seat. We're about to take off," Scott's commanding voice was heard throughout the jet. Everyone rushed to take a seat, strapping themselves in. Then a voice rang out.

"Wait, where's Alex?" It was John, anxiously looking for the redhead he was coming to like. A loud explosion was heard, and off in the distance, where the base was, they could see plumes of smoke and fire blazing.


	7. Rescue

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

**AN: Hey, I really appreciate all of the reviews, but I crave more so keep 'em coming! Sorry the update took ****so**** long, I don't really have a lot of time to write, sorry! I'll try harder next time! **

Haley and Marie looked up in alarm at the question. Alex had come with them?

"She's still in dere?" Remy whipped around to face Scott, who had been her team leader. Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She disobeyed my direct orders. She left the team when I distinctly told her not to. I don't know where she went, but I think it's safe to assume that she is the cause of that," he gestured towards the burning remains of the compound. Ruby eyes flashed.

"So yah _left_ her?" Marie had beaten Remy to the punch, rounding on the older teen and taking a few menacing steps closer. Scott looked guilty, but he tried to defend himself.

"She took out her comm. link. I didn't know where she went, and I figured she knew what she was doing and could take care of herself. She obviously had her own plan in mind before we even went in there," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guys, guys! We aren't going to be any help to her if we just keep arguing," Jean pointed out.

"Well, what should we do? Go in after her?" Storm asked.

"Well, if so, I think Pyro's one step ahead of us," Bobby stated, finally pointing out to everyone the missing pyromaniac.

"Wha-yah think he went back in?" asked Sam. Marie turned to the open door of the cockpit and beheld the blazing building.

"If he went in, ah sure as hell am too." But Jean placed a gentle but firm hand on her arm, holding her in place.

"Wait. John's abilities make him impervious to flames. As far as I can tell, you aren't." Marie ripped her arm from the telepath's grasp.

"So?" She continued to walk down the ramp and off the jet.

"Marie!" Haley called, but she was torn between going after her and staying with Lizzie. She looked down at the unconscious blonde and bit her lip. She looked up at Remy and he nodded before turning and following the brunette.

"Hey, wait up! Remy be comin' wid yah!" Marie didn't slow down.

**********

Alex started coughing, the acrid smoke from the fire she had caused seeping its way into her lungs. She let her head fall back against the concrete after trying for the umpteenth time to lift the metal beam that had collapsed down on top of her, effectively pinning her in place. She thought back on to how she had ended up in this position…

**Flashback**

_ After ditching the goody two shoes that called themselves the X-Men, she had made it to the control center with little difficulty. It seemed as if most of the security was occupied at the moment…she snickered, probably with one or more of the infiltrating teams of X-Men. She noticed there was only one man guarding the door. Using skills she had learned from Remy over the years she snuck up behind him without making a sound. Not even a minute later he fell to the ground, unconscious, from a swift quick to the head._

_ "Fools," Alex muttered as she walked into the room that housed all of the equipment used to keep the base up and running. It was just too easy. Running over to one of the many consoles she checked the security cameras that were stationed around the base. She had to make sure Remy and the X-Men had gotten everyone out before she blew the place. Scanning them she noticed that only the staff, most of who happened to be unconscious, remained. "Time to blow this place sky high…"_

**End Flashback**

Unfortunately, she had miscalculated and ended up too close to the resulting explosions. She had not realized the fire would reach the generators so fast, thus causing immense explosions that began taking apart the building. It was collapsing quickly as it burned to the ground. With Alex stuck inside.

******

John brought up an arm to shield his face from the searing flames that licked at his clothes as he entered the collapsing compound. His eyes were beginning to water from all the smoke in the air.

"Alex!" he shouted, blue eyes frantically scanning his burning surroundings in a desperate search for the auburn haired girl. He stumbled into the next room, nearly tripping over a collapsed beam.

******

"Storm, can you put out the fire?" Scott turned to the older woman. She shook her head, brow furrowing.

"No, I'm afraid the resulting steam would burn much worse." Scott ran a hand through his hair, not knowing if there was anything they could do.

"Could she have survived that?" Asked a quiet voice. Haley was standing by the open cockpit, staring out at the blazing ruins of the building that once held her captive not too long ago. It was the first time she had left Lizzie's side since she had entered the jet. She went from worrying about one sister to worrying about another. A strong hand landed on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Grey eyes searched the Russian's steely blue ones as she looked for reassurance. "Could she have survived those blasts?"

"Da. I think so. From what I have seen your sister is very strong-willed. She's a survivor," Piotr answered. They both turned their gazes towards the burning building, waiting for those they cared for to come out of the blaze.

******

"Step back," Remy told Marie, seeing as the doorway had collapsed, blocking their way in. He kicked at the debris, sending sparks flying through the air. Immediately upon entering the building there were assaulted by the acrid smoke. Marie started coughing from the onslaught. Remy shrugged off his trench coat and turned to hand it to her.

"Cover yer mouth wid dis." She took the coat gratefully, using it to protect herself from smoke inhalation as she followed Remy through the base.

******

"Anyone else think they're taking a long time?" Bobby piped up from the back of the jet. All he received in response was a glare from Kitty, for being insensitive.

******

Alex's vision was starting to fade to black as she was giving up her struggles with the beam holding her captive. She just had to accept her fate; that she was going to die in the burning building. Her powers made her resilient to fire, but the smoke inhalation would slowly cause her to suffocate. In the end she had caused her own death. Damn it. Karma was a bitch. Before Alex closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness, something jarred the beam lying atop Alex, the shifting causing her to let out a low groan of pain.

"Shit!" The man swore as he tripped, and Alex thought she detected an Australian accent.

"John…" she called out to get his attention, but it only came out as a mere whisper and then she fell into a coughing fit once again. Luckily for her, John heard the faint sounds and bent down to investigate.

"Shit, Alex!" He swore again as he took in the sooty and bloody mess that was the auburn haired girl. He quickly realized that it was the beam that was keeping her pinned down. Grabbing an edge he tried to pull it off her, only to find he wasn't strong enough. It barely budged. "Alright," he took a breath, trying to crouch low to get away from the worst of the smoke, "you're going to have to help me here. I need you to push with me, 'kay Alex?" She nodded her head to show she understood, and tried to muster up whatever strength she had left. "On three." John proceeded to count to three and the two tried to lift the beam together, but it was no use. Alex just didn't have the strength anymore. John was starting to panic, but he tried to conceal the growing panic, not wanting Alex to see. "Think, John, think."

"Now don' be hurtin' yerself dere, Johnny boy," Remy smirked at his friend as him and Marie came upon him and Alex. Looking down, he spotted his Mississippi friend. "Alex, what you be gettin' yerself into dis time?" He tried to hide his worry over how beaten up his friend looked.

"Shud up," she managed to cough out, smiling up at him. Her eyes passed over him to Marie, who stood slightly behind Remy. She frowned, upset that her sister put herself in danger in order to come back for her. She should be safely on the jet with the X-Men.

"Oh, don' even think it, Alex," Marie kneeled next to her older sister, "ya would do the same fer meh." Alex rolled her eyes, knowing this to be true.

"Alright, enough with the chit chat. We don't have much time here, mates. Remy, I need your help to lift the beam." Remy nodded and placed himself on the other side of Alex. Remy's gloves helped protect him from the heat that the steel beam had collected. With a grunt, the two men lifted the beam away from the southerner and Alex slithered out with help from her sister. They dropped the beam back to the ground when she was safely away.

"Now let's get outta here," Marie helped her sister up, supporting most of her weight. She noticed Alex was cradling her ribs. Hopefully they were just cracked and not broken. John was going to take Alex from Marie, seeing that it was difficult for Marie to support all her weight, but he noticed the protective grip she had on her sister and knew that she wouldn't let him help. Remy led the group back the way him and Marie had come.

Unfortunately, when they reached where the entrance had been it was blocked. Falling debris had caused it to cave in. There was no way out, at least, not this way. But Remy didn't think they would be able to make it to another exit across the building. Not with all the smoke and the condition Alex was in.

"Remy, ya think it's time to blow this joint, so to speak?" John asked, referring to Remy's powers. Remy nodded, pulling out a few cards.

"Stand back, everyone." John pulled the girls back, not knowing how large the blast was going to be. The two put Alex between them to shield her. Charging up the cards, Gambit threw them at the debris, aiming at the center. He turned around and covered his head with his arms as the debris exploded. The building shuddered with the blast. Looking up he saw a decent size hole for them to exit. He could feel the building shaking even more. They needed to get to the jet.

He took Alex from Marie, hooking an arm under her knees and shoulders. It would be faster if he carried her. Marie shot him an indignant look, but he just ignored it.

"Let's go. The buildin's gonna collapse any minute." The three hurried from the building, racing to the jet. Once they boarded, Marie glared at a gangly teenage boy, who promptly gave up his seat. She motioned to Remy, who gently lowered Alex into the seat and buckled her in. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Ah said ah was fahne," but her voice didn't come out as strong as she would have liked, ending in another cough, which aggravated her injured ribs. Turning away from the two she discreetly wiped away a trickle of blood from the side of her mouth as Storm lifted the jet off the ground.


End file.
